


Amizade

by marinaxfagundes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaxfagundes/pseuds/marinaxfagundes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, ouvindo as risadas de Hagrid e Hermione e vendo o rosto apologético de Rony, era: "Pelas calças de Merlin, só mesmo a amizade pra me fazer aguentar as lesmas que deslizavam – fora e dentro – pela minha camisa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amizade

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi para o dia do Amigo em 2011. Resolvi postar nesse site, mas ela já está no Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Espero que gostem :)
> 
> Harry Potter foi criado por J. K. Rowling.  
> 

\- Rony! Rony! Você está bem? – gritou Mione.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas, em vez da sua voz, ele arrotou e caíram lesmas para o seu colo. Lesmas. Putz, eu adoro magia.

Enquanto os alunos da Sonserina riam histericamente, eu, Mione e o resto do time nos agrupamos em torno de Rony. Quando estiquei o braço para o ombro dele, Rony arrotou novamente e todos, exceto a mim, se afastaram um pouco, enojados.

Eu, porém, apenas peguei um braço dele, passei-o pelo ombro e o levantei.

\- É melhor levarmos o Rony para a casa do Hagrid, é mais perto – falei para uma Mione preocupada e hesitante. Após poucos segundos, ela concordou e, corajosamente, segurou o outro braço de Rony.

Afastando Colin da frente, o guiamos lenta e cautelosamente para a cabana. Quando (finalmente!) chegamos lá, tivemos a 'sorte' de encontrar ninguém menos que o Prof. Lockhart. Pelo visto, ele estava fazendo propaganda de si mesmo. Como sempre. Hagrid simplesmente fechou a porta e ele desapareceu de vista.

Rony arrotou bem nos meus pés quando Hermione bateu à porta. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri novamente, encontrei o olhar preocupado e divertido de Mione. Não me surpreenderia se ela risse da minha cara ali mesmo.

\- Harry, eu sinto – começou Rony antes de arrotar e soltar mais lesmas para o chão. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele tomou o cuidado de virar para o outro lado. Sem notar, o lado de Hermione, que deu um grito surpreso, soltou-o e saltou para longe dos bichos. Oh, isso era engraçado. Mione fuzilou-me com os olhos, mas logo soltou uma risadinha. Rony, para não cair, apoiou-se em mim.

Naquele momento, Hagrid abriu a porta e convidou-nos alegremente para dentro. Mas aquele meio tempo conseguindo não arrotar foi demais para Rony. Ele arrotou. E caíram muitas lesmas. Silêncio. Hermione e Hagrid começaram a dar gargalhadas.

\- Harry, me desculpe! Eu sinto mui – arroto – to! Aah!

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, ouvindo as risadas de Hagrid e Hermione e vendo o rosto apologético de Rony, era: "Pelas calças de Merlin, só mesmo a amizade pra me fazer agüentar as lesmas que deslizavam – fora e dentro – pela minha camisa."

Fim.  



End file.
